A K- Unit Family
by candyland7
Summary: Alex Rider and his twin sister Bethany are moving in with K- Unit. AKA Wolf, Eagle, Snake, and Ben (Fox). How will the two survive, especially with SCORPIA looking for them and their continuous nightmares. They, in order to bond while stuck at home, also have to watch the videos of their different missions. This will be fun. Rated T for violence and Eagle.
1. Moving In

**Me: First Alex Rider Fan fiction!**

**Alex: When I get out of here!**

**Me: What are you going to do? Kill me?**

**Wolf: Not a bad idea.**

**Alex: What are you doing here?  
Fox/Ben: Apparently the same as you, being held captive.**

**Wolf: Who votes we attack her?**

***All captives raise hands***

**Me: Thanks, I'll let you go later. Now Alex gets to do the disclaimer.**

**Alex: Why should I?  
Me: Because I told you too… **

**Eagle: DON'T DO IT CUB!  
Alex: author owns nothing but her OC's… Can I kill Eagle now?  
Me: No.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The twins looked warily at the Royal and General Bank. One of them was a boy, with fair brown hair and eyes. He had the type of face that would make girls swoon for him, but his eyes were dark and serious. It was as though he had seen more than a kid his age should see. He had an athletic build and was in great shape. The other was a girl; she had long brown hair that was a mixture between curly and wavy with brown eyes. Her eyes held the same darkness as her brothers. She had the build of a cheerleader, which it was possible she was, and could be the most popular girl at the school they went to. The boy was Alex Rider and the girl was his older sister, even if by a few minutes, Bethany.

"Are you sure we should go in?" Alex asked.

"No, but they did say they would use force if they had to," Bethany replied, "And we have nowhere else to go. Might as well see what they want."

Together they went inside. Standing there, waiting for them, was a man with short black hair and serious blue eyes. The two of them could recognize him anywhere, and it gave them some comfort.

"Ben," Alex greeted him.

"Alex, Bethany," Ben replied smirking.

"Do you know why they want us?" Bethany asked.

"As a matter of fact I do, and no I won't tell you."

He led them into the elevator. They went up to where the current chairman of the MI6 stayed; Tulip Jones. They passed by their uncle's old office. No one had moved in there yet, from what they could tell. Neither of them decided to mention it and Ben opened the wooden door to Mrs. Jones' office. She was sitting there, sucking a peppermint. It looked like nothing had changed.

"Please sit, Agent Daniels you may stay if you wish," Mrs. Jones said.

"Actually if you don't mind, I will wait outside," Ben replied closing the wooden door behind him.

"Thanks Fox," Alex grumbled while Bethany played with her bracelet.

They were fixed with Mrs. Jones stare. It was as though she was sizing them up. Neither Alex nor Bethany shrank under her glare.

"Well," Mrs. Jones said, "I can't ignore the fact that you two don't have a guardian. Therefore I put it upon myself to give you some."

Alex shifted, "Do we know him or her?"  
"Yes, you know them. To you they are K- Unit."

Bethany spluttered, "What? They hate our guts, well not Fox or Wolf that much…"

"Do they even know?" Alex said cutting off his sister.

"They know they are in charge of two kids indefinitely, but they don't know it's you," Mrs. Jones replied, "And Agent Daniels is going to join you two."

Bethany was staring at Mrs. Jones, at the same time she handed the two of them their bags. It was clear the matter was closed and there was no changing Mrs. Jones mind. Ben came in and put an arm on the twins' shoulders. Bethany shrugged him off and walked out, Alex followed.

"It will take some time," Mrs. Jones said softly, "Work with them, get them to open up."

Outside Bethany and Alex waited. Alex was wearing a light blue top with a blue symbol 'A' on it. Bethany was wearing a black shirt that read 'Being Normal Must Suck!'. They were both waiting for their ride, to wherever it was they were going. Alex shouldered his blue pack and stared at where he was shot.

"Beth," Alex said, "What do you think of this?"

"I don't know," Bethany sighed, she was playing with her bracelet again.

Alex noticed this, it had become a nervous habit of hers. Not that he minded, her bracelet was something that their godfather, Ash, had given her and Smithers modified to make it a deadly weapon. Each of the different colored hearts has a different type of weapon. For example the green one is a mini knife that doesn't show up on any metal detector of any kind. It came in handy a few times.

Ben came up behind them.

"Alright, come with me. I'll take you guys to the flat," Ben said.

They followed Ben until they came towards a silver SUV. The two sat in the backseat and placed their bags at their seat. There was an awkward silence during the whole car ride. No one had anything to say, and it seemed that the twins weren't very talkative. Eventually, they got to the flat and opened the door.

"We're home!" Ben called.

Immediately a very hyper young man appeared. He had brown hair and bright happy green eyes. They immediately recognized Eagle. Bethany took a step back and grabbed Alex's arm. He understood, Bethany was the quiet kid at school. She was always sitting around reading or writing in her diary, which was more like a journal. Eagle's happy and bubbly personality obviously frightened her, or at least startled her.

"Whoa!" Ben exclaimed, "Slow down Eagle, you're overwhelming the kids."  
"We're not kids Fox," Alex replied glaring at him.

"Sure you aren't."  
"CUB? PUP?" Eagle exclaimed.

Sounds of feet getting up hurriedly reached their ears. A man with fair hair and dark brownish gold eyes comes in, he's known as Snake. Behind him is a man with black close cropped hair and cold dark eyes, they recognize Wolf. Having worked with him in the past.

"What are you two doing here?" Wolf barked.

"Well," Ben sighed, "Remember the two kids we're taking care of indefinitely?"  
The three nod, waiting for Fox to get to the point.

"That's Cub and Pup, also known as Alex and Bethany Rider," Ben ended.

"Rider?" Wolf asked, "As though Ian and John Rider?"  
"John Rider was our dad and Ian Rider was our father's brother," Alex explained cautiously.

"We lived with Ian," Bethany said slowly, "Before…"

Snake realized that they were still standing in the doorway.

"Let's talk in the lounge," Snake suggested.

They all moved into the brown living room. Seriously, the carpet was brown, the walls were brown, and even the bloody couch was brown. The twins sat down on the couch with the rest all spread out randomly. Eagle was on the floor with Ben, Wolf was in the armchair, and Snake was sitting next to Bethany.

"So, what happened to your old guardians?" Eagle asked interested.

Ben made to hit him for lack of tact.

"Uh, they're gone," Alex managed.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Eagle asked.

"I thought the meaning was clear," Wolf grumbled.

Ben whispered something in Eagle's ear when the two didn't answer.

"Any injuries?" Snake asked.

"Only a few scrapes," Bethany replied eyeing everyone carefully, she wasn't know to trust quickly.

"Nothing to serious," Alex added.

"I meant since we last saw you two," Snake replied.

The two stiffened. Alex found a small aching where his bullet wound was. Bethany tried not to clutch the middle of her chest, where she was stabbed in the Snakehead mission. Ben noticed this, he knew about both injuries, and sighed.

"Let them get settled in first," Ben announced, "They can answer our questions later."

The two Riders send a thankful look to Ben before Wolf showed them their separate rooms. Alex's has blue walls and a green bed spread. There's a white dresser and a desk in the corner. In Bethany's room the walls are a dark navy blue and the bedspread is a dark purple. In the corner is a desk and a dark blue and dark purple dresser is off to the side.

"Your rooms," Wolf grunted.

"Thanks Wolf," the two chorused before giving each other a startled look and going into their rooms.

**Me: I hope this is okay…**

**Alex: Can we leave now?**

**Eagle: PLEASE!**

**Me: Once someone asks for reviews.**

**Everyone: EAGLE!**

**Eagle: *Pouts* Fine, please review. Now can we leave?**


	2. The Secret Room

**Me: I'm so happy with the feedback I got! **

**Alex: Yeah, yeah. Can we just get to the story?**

**Fox/Ben: I agree with Al.**

**Me: Fine, where's Wolf?  
Alex: He's currently trying to find a way out of this hell-hole.**

**Me: Oh… what about Snake?  
Eagle: I don't know.**

**Snake: I'm right here, sitting on this goddamn couch.**

**Me: Oh, okay… do the disclaimer.**

**Snake: author owns nothing but her OC.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Alex stood inside his new room. He hadn't even unpacked yet. The room was nice. It was painted a navy blue with blue bed sheets and a blue pillow. Dark oak wood furniture was set about. A dresser in one corner, a bookshelf, a desk, and the bed itself was oak wood. He could hear Bethany in her room unpacking, but the sound was muffled. All Alex did was set his duffle bag on the bed and took in the room.

Honestly, he had no idea how to react to K- Unit being his guardians. They weren't on the best of terms. Sure, he trusted Ben completely and got along with Wolf all right, but the other two. He didn't know what to think. Snake seemed okay, if a little overprotective. Eagle… he didn't know how to describe the child like boy. The man completely overwhelmed him, especially with how hyper Eagle was.

The door opened slowly and Bethany came in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Alex joked.

Bethany rolled her brown eyes, "I did knock, you just didn't answer."

Alex shrugged and Bethany sat down next to him.

"Are you going to unpack?" she asked gesturing to the yet to be opened bag.

"Eventually."

Apparently, Bethany decided that it should be unpacked now. The girl opened the bag and started putting things away. Alex got up and helped her, taking care of the more personal stuff. Like underwear for example. They were done within a few minutes between the both of them.

"So," Bethany said, "Find anything interesting about your room? Cause I found a secret room."  
"Seriously?" Alex asked, "I wouldn't be surprised. This is MI6 we're talking about."

"I'll show you another time, I wanna see if we can find anything interesting about this room."

Before they could start searching, someone knocked on the door. Not waiting for an answer they opened it. Ben popped his head in, blue eyes twinkling. The two kids looked warily at him.

"Dinner's ready!" he announced.

"And who cooked it?" Bethany asked.

"Uh, we actually ordered Chinese. None of us can cook…"

Alex tried not to laugh, how could four adults not know how to cook. Then again they were probably never home. They followed Ben downstairs. Wolf and Eagle were fighting over a fork and Snake was sitting cross legged on the floor in the living room eating orange chicken. He was also using chop-sticks. Alex guessed that he didn't want to fight with the others. Mostly from the way that he was stabbing the chicken instead of using the chop-sticks properly.

"Uh, Snake," Bethany said hesitantly, "Why are you stabbing the chicken? With a chopstick."  
"Didn't feel like fighting over a fork," Snake replied.

"But why are you stabbing it?"

That got no answer out of the medic. Bethany and Alex quickly got their food, ducked under Wolf's fist, and grabbed chopsticks before leaving the kitchen and sitting on the brown couch. Snake was still stabbing away at the chicken. Ben joined them with the fork, which he handed to Snake since he knew how to use chopsticks, and settled down on the armchair. Wolf and Eagle joined later, each using a plastic fork that they found in a cupboard.

"Did you guys really need to get violent over a fork?" Alex asked popping a piece of general chicken in his mouth.

The two men ignored him.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Alex decided, "Do they always fight over a fork?"  
"There was one time they fought over the T.V remote," Ben replied.

"Two broken ribs, a bloody nose, split lip, and both had major bruises," Snake added.

Alex whistled. Wolf glared at Snake, who didn't flinch, while Eagle ate his food solemnly. Eagle was sporting a black eye, a bruised cheek, and it seemed that he was favoring his pinky. Wolf meanwhile just had a few bruises and a cut tracing his jaw line. This fight seemed small compared to the one that Snake and Ben just mentioned.

"Hey Cub," Eagle spoke up, "How do you know Fox's real name?"  
"Classified," the twins chorused.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Is that going to be your answer?"

"Yes," Alex replied, "They don't need to know."

"They're our guardians," Bethany sighed twisting a piece of hair.

"They don't need to know," Alex repeated.

The two stared each other down, seemingly communicating without words. K- Unit tried to figure out what they were saying, but it was impossible. Ben gave a low whistle, bringing the two out of their conversation.

"Fine," Bethany sighed before finishing her meal and getting up.

Alex wasn't far behind and they rinsed their plates before retreating to Bethany's room. K- Unit **(A/N When I say K- Unit I mean Wolf, Eagle, Snake, and Ben) **stared at their retreating backs. Ben sighed and ran a hand down his face. This was going to be tuff; the two obviously weren't going to say anything.

"So," Alex said, "Where is this secret room?"

Bethany's bedroom had a soft purple colored walls and a dark purple bedspread with black designs, as was the pillow. Her furniture was the same dark oak wood and she had the same placement of furniture, except the desk which was under a bookshelf. Bethany went over to the bookshelf and pushed the two pieces apart. Reveling the soft purple wall, but it was more faded. She then pushed the piece wall back and then upwards. It opened to show a small hole that expanded when it got deeper in.

"Ladies first," Alex said.

"Gee, thanks," Bethany replied hauling herself in.

Alex followed, but not before grabbing a green flashlight on her desk. Bethany closed the bookshelf, but left the wall how it was. Alex turned on the flashlight before following Bethany down the dark room. Before he knew it, they were in the main area. In the corner there were white candles, they weren't lite thankfully, and some matches. There were also a few worn out old blankets in the middle, gathering dust.

"What is this place?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Bethany replied, "But if you can't find me I'll probably be in here."

Alex stared at her, "You have no clue what could have been here Beth."

She shrugged, "So, I'll just clean it up a bit. It's a pretty cool place."

"Well, if we ever end up playing hide and seek because of Eagle… this place is declared off limits."

Bethany shrugged again and they returned to her room. For now, they would just let the place be what it really is, a mystery.

**Me: Well, I wasn't really planning for there to be a secret room in the walls… but I decided that I would put one there anyways.**

**Alex: Why does Bethany get a cool secret room?**

**Eagle: More like spooky.**

**Me: Just wait Alex; they haven't scoured your room yet.**

**Ben: Please review…**


	3. PILLOW FIGHT, Beginning of the videos

**Me: Okay, I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I had spring break the week before last, was very busy last week, and was sick most of this week. **

**Alex: Just get to the story.**

**Me: Well someone will have to do the disclaimer.**

**Everyone: WOLF!  
Wolf: Gee thanks, author owns nothing but Bethany.**

**Bethany: She doesn't own me! I'm a free person!  
Me: I made you up.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The twins retreated back into Alex's room and began looking around. Bethany was the one to find it. Under an ugly brown rug was a trapdoor made out of the same hardwood as the rest of the floor. The only way you could tell that it was a trapdoor was the little nick in the wood barely big enough to get three fingers underneath to pull it up. Since it was getting late the two decided to explore it tomorrow.

"Alex, Bethany!" Ben called from downstairs.

"I wonder what they want," Alex grumbled.

"We won't know unless we check," Bethany replied.

She left the room skipping; making Alex wonder if she had any sugar that he could take. After some time struck dumb, Bethany stuck her head back in. Her brown hair fell sideways like a curtain and she stared at the fair haired boy.

"Ya coming?"

He nodded and followed her. They slid down the banister, ignoring Eagle's exclamation of shock, and stood in front of them.

"Yes?" they chorused.

"Well, Matthew-." Ben started.

Alex cut him off, "Who?"

"Snake. Anyways, Matthew here left for MI6 since they called him and he returned with a set of DVD's. Apparently Mrs. Jones wanted us to have a bonding activity and we have to sort through different SA and MI6 agent missions. She also said that she has all of the missions that you did from ASIS and CIA."

Alex was visually paling with every word. Apparently, Ben either didn't notice this or decided not to point it out. No one else, except Bethany who grabbed his arm and squeezed it, seemed to notice.

"Do we have to?" Alex asked sharply when Ben finished speaking.

Ben regarded him with curious blue eyes, "Mrs. Jones orders, sorry Cub."

"Wait," Snake said, "Before we start shouldn't we tell the two our true names? We can't go around using our codenames if we ever end up in public. People would find it weird."

Wolf grunted, possibly saying a yes.

"Anyways, I'm officially Matthew Benet."

"James San Luc," Wolf grumbled.

"Storm, Jack Storm," Eagle said pretending to be James Bond.

Wolf, noticing this, stomped hard on Eagle's foot. While Eagle was hopping around, using very colorful language, Ben turned his attention to the twins again. Neither of them looked happy nor pleased with their predicament. He decided to try and comfort them, even slightly.

"It can't be that bad. How many missions have you been on?" Ben asked.

"Classified," Both chorused.

"How many were you guys together on?"

"Classified."

"You do know you don't work for MI6 anymore," Snake said butting in.

Alex regarded him for a moment.  
"Yeah, but for how long?" Alex asked.

Snake luckily didn't have to respond to that because Wolf slapped Eagle and ordered him to sit. Once everyone sat down on the brown couch, it took some time for Wolf to get the siblings to sit, he turned to the cardboard box full of DVD's. This time he looked at it differently, wondering what could possibly be in there. Especially with Cub and Pup's reactions. It seemed more like a nuclear bomb to them than anything else. He picked up two mission discs and turned to the others.

"So, do you want to see Physalla Physalis or Stormbreaker Release Shooting of Prime Minister?" Wolf asked.

Alex groaned at both titles and put his head in his hands. Bethany meanwhile grew pale and slammed her head against the table, at least until Ben grabbed her. Wolf looked at their reactions, a bit confused, and returned to the others. They all had watched the twins reactions as well, and Snake was watching them confused with his golden brown eyes. As though wondering what caused that reaction.

"I don't care which," Alex said his voice slightly muffled.

"Whatever one works," Bethany agreed.

"I want to know what _Physalla Physalia _is so I choose that one," Eagle decided seriously.

"It's a Portuguese man o' war," Alex explained finally looking up.

"Why is it a title?" Snake asked.

Alex's features darkened slightly before he started shaking slightly. Bethany's eyes widened and she quickly slapped Alex hard. His brown eyes cleared and he blushed slightly at everyone's scared looks. Ben regarded him sadly, but with a hint of curiosity. Obviously wondering what caused that reaction.

"Just choose," Alex whispered.

"I'm currently wondering what the Shooting Prime Minister one is. Maybe we will find out who did it," Snake responded, "Those bullets were handmade so we couldn't trace them."

"I don't care," Ben decided, "Guess you're the choosing vote Wolf."  
Wolf grunted and put the Physalla Physalis disc in and settled down on the brown armchair. The TV flickered to life and on the screen was a fair haired boy treading water in a gigantic aquarium with a gigantic jellyfish in it.

**(A/N **_underlined and italics_**are what is shown on the tv) **

_The boy was swimming rapidly around, looking for an exit. Anything would work at this point. Suddenly, as though struck by an idea, he swam towards the bottom._

"Is that you Cub?" Snake asked putting the pieces together.

Alex nodded solemnly.

"Where was Bethany? Surely she was with you," Wolf said.

"I was, a bit tied up at the moment," Bethany replied.

Alex managed a faint smile. Bethany was literally tied up in the back of the plane with Mr. Grin when Alex finally found her.

"What are you doing?" Ben finally asked.

He shrugged, "You'll see."

_Alex pulled out the tub of zit cream and uncapped it. Slowly, he squeezed it onto the iron rivulets on both sides._

"What the bloody hell are you doing Cub?" Wolf asked.

There was no answer from the boy who had closed his eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the memories.

"You okay?" Bethany asked silently.

Alex nodded, but offered no words of comfort.

_In a few moments, the glass gave out and water rushed out. The water slammed out, carrying Alex and the Portuguese Man o' war into the lady. The Man o' war barely missed stinging Alex and instead got the lady._

K- Unit stared at Alex in shock, who was shaking slightly now. Ben gently rubbed Alex's arm in a comforting manner.

"When was this?" Snake finally asked.

"A few weeks after camp," Alex whispered.

No one could say anything. The scene shifted, showing Alex holding the crossbow and driving the jeep towards the other jeeps.

"Are you suicidal?!" Wolf exploded.

"No," Alex responded his brown eyes screwed shut.

_Alex shot the crossbow at the plane that was taking off and right before the jeeps hit. A big ball of flame exploded from where the jeeps hit. _

The screen went black and everyone stared at Alex. Whether in fear or respect no one could tell.

"It over," Ben said softly.

Alex opened his eyes and nodded.

"I don't want to talk about it," he growled.

Bethany decided to cut across anything the others could possibly say.

"So… I've got to go to MI6 tomorrow. What do you guys want to do before then?" Bethany asked lying on her stomach over Alex's legs.

Everyone stared at her and she sighed unhappily. Alex grinned at a sudden thought and Ben eyed him warily.

"Whatever you're thinking I want no part in it," he said.

"Aw, you're no fun," Alex replied throwing a pillow at Ben.

He got hit in the face and shook his head. Bethany was giggling while the SAS men were staring at the two kids shocked. Ben's blue eyes narrowed playfully at Bethany who put her hands up in surrender. The constant giggling didn't stop and Ben threw a pillow at her. She ducked and it hit Snake in the head.

"Hey!"

Eagle jumped up and did something totally Eagle like.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

The hyperactive man hit Wolf hard with a brown pillow. Wolf, getting angry, tackled Eagle to the floor and hit him hard with said pillow. Snake tried to slink away into a corner, but Alex noticed this and threw a pillow as hard as he could. Sadly, the team medic couldn't duck in time and got hit in the forehead with it. Everyone grabbed the nearest pillow and started attacking the others.

Someone clearing their throat caused them to freeze and turn towards the noise.

**Me: Well, let's see. I have nothing to say, but… Bethany is the only teenage girl there. Who would imagine four grown men and a teenage boy having a pillow fight? Defiantly not me!**

**Alex: You're the one that wrote it.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Alex: But-**

**Me: No.**

**Eagle: Well, review please? **


	4. Wolf needs his coffee

**Me: Okay, I loved your reviews, especially the one about worrying about Wolf's sanity.**

**Wolf: *grumbles* **

**Ben/Fox: Ha!**

**Me: Wolf, since I've decided to take pity on you. You get to do the disclaimer.**

**Wolf: I think your definition of pity is different then mine. Author owns nothing but her OC's, which is pretty much only Bethany.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

They all turned to face the clearing of throat and saw Bethany standing there with a video camera. A smirk was graced on her face. Alex was the first one to get over the shock. He was to used to Bethany doing something along those lines and it really stopped shocking him. This time though was a different story. She has blackmail on not only him, but now also three SAS men and a MI6 agent. And they all lived in the same flat. That was not a smart idea on her part.

"Bethany, give me the tape," Alex ordered.

Her brown eyes widened but she shook her head.

"The chance to have blackmail getting stolen from me?" She asked, "Not a chance little bro."  
"I'm older than you!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, but are you taller than me?"

This caused the men to stare at her in shock, but the smirk was still on her face. Alex launched himself at his younger sister, but she did a blackflip and was now standing in the hallway for the older men's bedrooms.

"Come on Al," She taunted, "That's the best you've got?"

Alex shook his head and got up. The other men realized exactly what Bethany had been doing and snapped out of their shock. Now Bethany was in trouble. When she saw the men get up she gulped and ran upstairs to Alex and her room. Alex quickly followed with Ben and the others not far behind. The door to her room was open but Bethany was nowhere to be seen. Her window was open and the black curtains fluttering in the faint breeze.

"Damn, she got away," Wolf grunted.

Ben shook his head, "Bethany's probably on the roof or on a lower level. We can get her later, she has to return sometime."

The four men shrugged at each other and left the room. Ben turned back to Alex.

"You coming Cub?" he asked.

"Later, I'm gonna see if she hid in the wardrobe or under her bed and just opened the window to throw us off," Alex replied.

Ben studied Alex for a second before nodding and leaving the room. Once Alex was sure they were all gone, and shut the door for good measure, he opened up the bookshelf. Sure enough the hole in the wall was there, since Bethany didn't close the wall when she was in there as a safety precaution, and he climbed in. Closing the bookshelf behind him, Alex crawled through the dust and cobwebs. Just as he thought, Bethany was in the main chamber, apparently cleaning.

"Knew I would find you here," he said.

She looked up from the moth eaten blankets she was folding in a corner.

"Shouldn't you be with the others? They'd get suspicious if you didn't go with them," Bethany said setting down the blankets.

"Nah, Ben thinks I'm looking under the bed and in the wardrobe," Alex replied, "Where's the tape?"  
Bethany smirked, "What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

Alex shrugged and leaned on the damp wall. They sat in silence for a bit before Alex broke it.

"Shouldn't you be packing for the mission?" he asked.

Bethany shook her head, "No, I already know the mission. I'm just getting my gadgets and leaving tomorrow. Everything is going to be provided."

"Oh."

Alex would never admit it, but he felt uncomfortable with the fact that his younger sister was going on a mission without him. No matter what he said, he was pretty protective of her. It was bad enough she was a cheerleader at school wearing the short skirts and belly showing tops, and the fact that the quarterback on the football team seemed to be fancying her as well. None of that settled well with him. Nothing anyone said would make him admit it though. Bethany could be downright scary when she wanted to be.

"You should get going," She said breaking through his thoughts, "The others will be wondering."

Alex nodded silently and left the secret room, before he opened the bookshelf though he turned and looked at his sister. She was sitting in the small entryway of the big room.

"Beth, call me if something goes wrong," he told her.

"I will," she promised handing him the tape, "Don't tell them."

He nodded, smiling faintly. Opening the bookshelf a crack, Alex made sure no one was in the room before opening it completely. He shut it behind him. The last look of Bethany he saw was her mask slipping and fear came to light. He didn't have time to digest this before Ben called his name from downstairs.

***Time Skip to Next Day***

When Alex woke up it took him a bit to realize where he was, and figure out what had woken him. He was with K-Unit and what had woken him was hushed voices downstairs. It sounded like Bethany and Ben if he got their voices right. Sadly, he couldn't hear what they were saying. He wasn't a spy for no reason though. Silently he crept out of bed and down the hall. Alex stopped at the landing and stayed in the shadows, just close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Ben, nothing you say will change their mind. It's MI6," Bethany said obviously getting agitated.

"Bethany," Ben replied but he got caught off.

"No, nothing will change. They will just move us to another group of agents or SAS men."

Alex heard Ben sigh in defeat and the jangling of keys. Obviously, Ben was taking Bethany with him to the Bank which, now that he thought of it, made a lot of sense. After all Ben worked there and probably went there every day. They probably called him and told Ben to take Bethany with him. At least, that's what Alex was going with.

"Cub?" Eagle asked sleepily.

Alex jumped and swept Eagle's leg out from under him, before pinning the SAS soldier to the ground with his right arm behind his back. All in all, Alex forced Eagle into an uncomfortable position and his arm at an odd angle.

"Uncle, uncle!" Eagle exclaimed suddenly wide awake.

Alex suddenly realized who he was pinning to the ground and got up, blushing.

"Sorry Eagle," he said helping the man up.

"God Cub, what's wrong with you?" Eagle asked rolling his right shoulder.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! I thought you were going to attack me!"

Eagle frowned and the sound of running footsteps came from downstairs and they came upstairs. Alex nearly wanted to laugh; Wolf and Snake had clearly gotten woken up. Snake's fair hair was a complete mess and Wolf's bed clothes were ruffled. They were still blinking blearily, still half asleep. It took a bit, but they completely woke up. Wolf lowered his golf club, realizing that there was no one to attack.

"What was the shouting about?" Snake asked.

"Eagle snuck up on me," Alex replied jerking his thumb behind him.

Snake blinked, "Why did you shout?"  
"I didn't, that was Eagle."  
"He attacked me!" Eagle defended.

"You deserved it, besides you caught me off guard."

Wolf shook his head.

"I need coffee, it's too early," he decided going back downstairs.

"What time is it anyways?" Alex asked realizing he wasn't wearing a watch.

The rest of the group shrugged before joining Wolf for their morning coffee.

**Me: Well, this was more to get the plot rolling a bit. The exciting parts will come up soon, I promise. Meanwhile, I'm sure you guys want to have Alex go on a mission. I'm working on that! But they need to get closer and watch a few more videos! Also, I needed Bethany to go on the mission for the plot to work. **

**Alex: Okay… **

**Me: Please review! Alex will certainly appreciate it.**


End file.
